finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Armlet
.]] Diamond Armlet , also known as Diamond Bracers, Diamond Bracelet, Diamond, and Opal, is a recurring armor and accessory in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Diamond Armlet is the strongest arm armor in the NES and PSX versions, being beaten out by several other pieces of equipment in later remakes. It provides 34 Defense, -1 Evasion, and 1 Weight, and can be equipped by all classes. It can be found in the Sunken Shrine. Final Fantasy III Diamond Bracers is a mid-ranked arm armor that can be bought for 10,000 gil on the ''Invincible or Ancient Ruins, or found at Sunken Cave and Temple of Time. In the NES version it provides 6 Defense, 12 Magic Defense, resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks, and 12% Evade. In the 3D remakes it provides 13 Defense, 16 Magic Defense, resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks, +3 to Intellect & Mind, and Confusion and Toad. ''Final Fantasy IV Diamond Armlet is a high-ranked armlet that provides 6 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, 6 Magic Evasion, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Tomra or by recruiting Fusoya. Everyone except Cecil and Kain can equip it. In the 3D remakes, it provides the same stats, obtainability, and equippability, but now provides 10 Evasion. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Diamond Armlet provides 6 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, 6 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It can be bought for 4,000 gil on the ''Falcon, and can be equipped by everyone except Cecil. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Diamond Armlet provides 6 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, 6 Magic Evasion, and resists Lightning. It can be found in Kain's Challenge Dungeon, the Impact Crater during the Lunarian Tale, or in the Agart Subterrane. Everyone except Cecil, Kain, and Ceodore can equip it. Final Fantasy V Diamond Armlet is an accessory that provides 4 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, 3 Weight, and 5 Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 4,000 gil at Moore or dropped from Imp and Executor. Final Fantasy X Diamond Armlet is an armor for Kimahri, which can be obtained if the dominant abilities on any armlet are any four Defense+% abilities. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Diamond Armlet is an accessory that provides higher quality items from treasures most of the time. It requires the Accessories 18 license to equip and can be bought for 20,000 gil at Dalmasca Estersand, found at Tchita Uplands (Garden of Life's Circle), dropped from Mom Bomb (3% chance), or by doing the Hunt Club sidequest. In the ''Zodiac versions, Diamond Armlet provides immunity to Lightning-elemental attacks. It requires the Accessories 3 license to equip, and can be bought for 12,000 gil at Phon Coast, dropped from Mom Bomb (3% chance), or found at Dalmasca Westersand (Windtrace Dunes), Zertinan Caverns (Sandfalls), and Pharos - Subterra (Penumbra - North). It is also available in Trial Mode Stage 1, in one of two chests, and stolen from Dheed in Stage 67. It can be loaded into the main game after completing the stage(s). Diamond Armlet is only effective when equipped on the party leader or on Vaan when in towns. It affects the item content when the treasure (1) spawns (2) is not gil. Two items are available, usually splitting the chance in a 90–10 fashion (original) or 95–5 fashion (Zodiac), with the higher chance usually being a Knot of Rust. The two items can also be the same item. Cerobi Steppe is a notable area where all treasures can have a rare item when the Diamond Armlet is equipped, however, the change to get the rare treasure from these chests is still phenomenally low. In the original release, the Diamond Armlet increases the gil amount that chests give, but in the Zodiac versions, the gil amount is unchanged. One notable use for the Diamond Armlet in the Zodiac versions is the Trial Mode treasures, which can change quite drastically with it equipped. Whereas the player could ruin their chances at some treasures in the original version by equipping or not equipping the Diamond Armlet when looting a treasure, the Zodiac versions have various "fixed" treasures that always yield a certain item or ability no matter if the player has a Diamond Armlet equipped. The exception to this is the new invisible super equipment, which are mostly Easter eggs as they appear to be items used for testing the game and thus don't have models. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Diamond Bracelet is an accessory that provides +1 Attack and Magic as well as immunity to Slow. It can be bought for 5,000 gil at Balias Swale. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Diamond Armlets is the strongest gauntlet for Selkies, providing 22 Defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Diamond Armlet is an accessory that provides 7 Defense and 5 Evasion. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Diaring.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FFT Diamond Bracelet.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. DFFOO Diamond Armlet (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Diamond Armlet FFIV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Diamond Armlet FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Category:Arm armor Category:Armlets